jetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamov Ka-50 Werewolf
General The Kamov Ka-50 is a Russian attack helicopter. History of the Kamov Ka-50 (named Black-shark or Werewolf) combat helicopter is almost 20 years old. Its development was initiated after the preliminary project was prepared by the Kamov designing office, in December 1977. The new combat aircraft was intended to become a counterweight to the USA attack machine "AH-64 Apache" which was included in the US Army arsenal in 1976. Mr. Sergei Mikheyev, chief designer of the Kamovs designing office, took that office of the beginning of the 70s, after Nikolai I. Kamov died, with whom he used to have a close co-operation since as early as the 60s. Typical for the predecessors of this helicopter were primarily two symmetrical coaxial rotors. In addition to the older Ka-10s, Ka-15s, and Ka-18s, as well as to Kamov Ka-26s, it was the Ka-27, Ka-29 and Ka-32 types which have been widely used especially by marine air force. Based on the experience acquired from their operation, a project of a new helicopter designed for gorund forces was originated. The Kamov Ka-50 is a single-seat attack helicopter. It was the first attack coaxial helicopter developed by the Kamov 0KB. The Ka-50 development was started in early 1980s under the codename "V-80Sh-1". The "Ka-50" name was first time used in 1992 at an airshow in Zhukovskiy. The Ka-50 was designed to be a very lethal and powerful attack helicopter. Like most of the Kamov helicopters, it features a contra-rotating co-axial rotor system. Since the speed of the advancing rotor tip is a primary limitation to the maximum speed of a helicopter, this allows a faster maximum speed than helicopters such as the American AH-54 Apache. A high degree of the Kamov Ka-50 survivability is ensured by, the pilot's cockpit fitted with steel plates that can withstand lateral hits of 20 mm projectiles in addition to armored glass 55 mm thick, protection of fuel tanks, controls, drive system, auxiliary power unit, hydraulics and other systems. The rotor blades are made from a super-strong plastic allowing it to continue flight despite multiple direct hits, the co-axial main roter configuration without a tail rotor and its control systems and gear box radically increasing the helicopters survivability because when they are hit, a crash is inevitable. Composite materials, that amount thirty-five per cent of the helicopter's toad-carrying structure make it possible to avoid secondary destraction effect (splinters) proper to a metal surface. Landing gear and fuselage absorb ground impact overloads, and if one of it's two engines are destroyed, the Ka-50 can still fly. "Kamov Ka-50 | KAMOV HELICOPTERS". Equipment The Kamov Ka-50 is also fitted with an electronic radio and sighting-piloting-navigating system allowing flights at day and night in VFR and IFR weather conditions. The novelty of this avionics is based on the system of precise target designation with digital coded communication systems, which ensures the exchange of information between helicopters that are flying apart from each other and the ground command posts as well. The automatic sight system, designated Shkval, ensures detection, identification and precise guidance of ATGMs Vkhr and use of 2A42 guns. The pod containing an IR imager is mounted on the helicopter to provide for effective firing from all types of armament during the night. The Kamov Ka-50 can use different variants of armament weighing about 2,000 kg which are suspended on four suspension points. The pylons can til to a 1-0degree downward. The Fuel tanks can be mounted on a suspension point, whenever necessary. The Kamov Ka-50 combat power is based essentially on laser-beam guided supersonic antitank missiles, Vikhr, with a maximum launching range of 10 km and a flexibly mounted 30mm powerful gun. The combined warhead of the supersonic missile includes several different fuzes. All these factors combined with a high-accuracy jam-proof guidance system ensures effective engagement of different ground targets, as well as airbonre targets flying at a speed of up to 800 km/h. The pilot selects a required fuze in the flight. The Kamov Ka-50 2A42 cannon was used from the Army and fully standardized with that using in the BMP-2 mechanized infantry vehicle. The 2A42 gun has a selectable rate of fire and permits selective ammunition supply from two boxes loaded with armor-piercing and HE fragmentation rounds. The type of ammunition is also selected by the pilot in the flight. Various prototypes and pre-series versions of the Kamov Ka-50 Werewolf combat helicopter have existed for years before it's own creation. The Kamov Ka-50 Werewolf was gradually modernized. At the beginning of 2011, its advance type identified as the Black Shark underwent challenging tests. It was demonstrated for the first time, both on a static platform and with live fire in progress, on the Maquatra desert polygon, at the world armament exhibition IDEX '97 in Abu Dhabi, in March 1997. The Kamov Ka-50 has a single seat, it's main task of which is to destroy armored technology in night time conditions. The Kamov Ka-50 Werewolf is equipped with a television system working on principle of residual light. The system's optics can be fixed to a rotary post located at the craft's front part, along with two visual versions, arranged in different ways, can be offered. The Pilot is equipped with nocto-visual eyepieces for night activities. Integrated with the desk's television and the SKVAL-V laser target finding and marking set, this modification is intended to improve its night-time combat efficiency by as much as 85 percent. Additional special tasks can be assumed by the two-seated Ka-52 Alligator. "Kamov Ka-50 | KAMOV HELICOPTERS". References Category:Attack Helicopters Category:Active Russian military aircraft Category:Military Helicopters Category:Russian Aircraft Category:Soviet Aircraft Category:Russian Federation Category:United Soviet Socialist Republic Category:Russian Air Force Category:Soviet Air Force Category:Soviet helicopters 1980–1989 Category:Coaxial rotor helicopters Category:Kamov Aircraft Category:Soviet attack aircraft 1980–1989